Under the full moon
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: A late Halloween post that was long over due. A full moon can be pretty...pretty terrifying...especially for Mikey...
1. Attacked

**_Honestly this was supoost to be for Halloween but I wasn't able to get it done in time for the Holiday but hey why not I need to write again. So enjoy, review, and Happy Late Halloween! Or Happy Halloween 2015...or something..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Aroooo...!" <em>**A howl was heard.

**_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_**A woman screamed.

Mikey hid behind the pillow as him and Ice cream kitty was having a Monster movie marathon. They picked a werewolf movie this time.

_**The woman ran through the forest panting hard as she trudged through the thick bushes and scratched herself and her legs were bleeding. She cried as she looked back and saw nothing. Everything was quiet. She fell face first into the mud. She tried to get up only for a chomp to sound and a louder scream to follow**_. Thunder clasped outside the house.

Mikey shouted and held Ice cream kitty closer to his chest scared. "It's nothing Ice cream kitty. No need to be scared, it's just thunder..." He shuddered. "Big, scary, thunder..." He gulped.

Raph and Casey were walking through the house until they saw Mikey watching the horror movie. Raph elbowed Casey and whispered in his ear. Casey grinned and the two snuck away to the garage where they found the power box. Casey chuckled as he opened the box and switched the power for the room Mikey was in.

Mikey saw the lights of the TV go off leaving him and his pet in the dark. He gulped harder. "Don't worry kitty. M-maybe Donnie is working on something that knocked out the power for a few minutes."

He heard a scratching sound coming near by. Followed by a moan... Mikey gulped. He held ice cream kitty close to his chest. He got up and saw a shadow coming from behind. Raph and Casey got a bottle of ketchup, splashing some on each other and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "It's just the wind ice cream kitty...Just...nothing..." A creak was heard.

Mikey got up and went to investigate. He peered around the corner leading to the kitchen. He saw a shadow looking over a dark, lumpy corpse. He backed away slowly and bumped into a table making it squeak for a second. The "murderer" turned around slowly and saw his next "victim". "Mikey...! Run...!" The lump gasped. Mikey backed away as the murderer came closer to him wearing a white, "bloody" apron and Casey's mask...? He began to hyperventilate. Oh man. He got Casey! The knife was raised high over his head. Mikey screamed loudly and began to run.

Raph and Casey both laughed as they saw the frightened turtle run away.

"What was that?" Leo asked coming down stairs. "What happened to the lights?" April asked walking in too. Donnie heard the scream from the barn and went to the house. "What's going-" He was slammed in the face with the door and Mikey running out as quickly as he could with his screams trailing behind him and ice cream kitty falling through his hands as he went into the dark forest.

"Mikey?" He picked up ice cream kitty. He walked in the house holding his nose. "Did we miss something?"

The lights to the room flickered on and loud laughter could be heard. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What happened? You both look like you just came from the slaughter house." April said seeing the red on the two. "Why is Mikey yelling?"

"Ahahaha...! Oh man. You should have seen the look on his face!" Raph laughed harder. "That was genius!" Casey high fived him.

"Wait you guys did this?" Leo said. Ice cream kitty yowled in anger. "Why am I not surprised..." Donnie groaned. "Guys you really did scare Mikey."

"Duh. That's the point. It was a joke." Raph said. "You guys are idiots! Mikey ran into the woods at night! Who knows how badly you scarred him!" April yelled.

"Relax red. He should figure out soon enough and come back you just gotta give him a few minutes." Casey said.

* * *

><p>Mikey sat upon the rock in front of the river bed and stared into the night sky. He realized the prank about 2 hours ago and decided to sit alone for a while. I guess Raph got bored and just wanted to poke some fun. He was Raph's favorite punching bag...along with everyone's else favorite punching bag. He was such an idiot. He was a ninja. He could have tried to fight back. His brothers were right when it came to him. He was a idiot.<p>

His brother's never appreciated him. Even when he saved them countless times. The wasps, Leatherhead, The Squirrelanoids, Pizza face, April's mom, heck he helped them survived in Dimension X! They could have said "Thanks for your help Mikey" or "Nice job Mikey," is that so bad? He slumped forward and looked into the water.

He saw his reflection and saw ripples in the water. He heard a shuffling noise in the woods. He turned around and saw nothing there. Nothing but trees and bushes. The usual. He heard the shuffling of the noise come closer and a deer frolicked out. He sighed.

He was worried about nothing. Until a growl was heard and the deer was alerted. The deer took off at lightning speed and a shadow zoomed past knocking Mikey to the ground. He saw the large shadow fly into the bushes. "What was that?" He decided to follow the creature.

He panted as he tried to keep up with the creature. His feet skid to a stop as he saw the deer alone in the middle of the forest. He sighed as the animal was alone. He was safe. Maybe we could make friends with the deer. But his thoughts were cut short as a loud roar was heard and the dark shadow tackled the deer.

Mikey shouted and saw the deer get weaker and weaker by the second. The creature chomped away on the deer's limbs and torso slowly and painfully killing it. The deer's movements were slowing down and it eventually just laid there lifeless. Dead.

The creature quietly growled and violently tore into it's meal. Mikey's eyes were widened along with the urge to puke it's brains out. He saw the blood, organs, and the sound of the flesh being torn away from the creature's body. It was too much for him. He turned around and vomited behind him.

He coughed and wiped his mouth seeing the remains of his dinner on the ground as the taste burned his throat and tears stung his eyes. He didn't want to look but he had to. He covered his eyes and turned around. He took a small peek and only saw the deer's chomped on corpse. Where was the creature?

He had to get out of here. He turned around and started to run back only for him to be tackled by a dark creature. He saw only sharp jagged teeth dripping blood and saliva down Mikey's face. His heart was pounding in his chest and Mikey did the only thing he could think of and that was scream hoping someone would hear him. His brother's, April, heck even Casey.

"Good creature...nice creature...? How about you go back to your yummy dinner and not eat me...?" The creature growled even louder and Mikey took his chance and kicked the animal back. He didn't take a second to run away back to the farmhouse. He kept running to who knows where. As long as it was away from that...Thing! Mikey felt a sting in his leg and he fell forward as he was the large creature biting his foot. He tried to crawl away but the animal just quickly dragged him into the forest at a fast speed.

**"HEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!"**


	2. Bitten

The group was watching tv until Donnie walked in. "Guys, Mikey's been missing for hours. I'm worried about him."

"The knucklehead probably got lost on the way back." Casey said. "That's what we're worried about Jones. We gotta go find him."

"Aww but we're getting to the best part of the movie...!" Raph replied. "Yeah come on guys!" April grabbed the two. Casey by the ear and Raph by the bandana tails. "You two, go! NOW!"

"Ow ow! Watch it red."

"Ok ok. Geez."

The group made it outside and searched within the radius of the house. "Leo. Maybe you should stay behind and see if Mikey comes back." Donnie said. "I'll be fine Donnie."

"Fine I'll stay back at the house and wait for him. Just in case he might be hurt." Leo agreed. Donnie went back into the barn house to at least continue his project. A scream was heard. "That's Mikey! Raph, you and Casey go this way! April you're with me." They agreed and split up to look for the noise. Donnie saw the group leave and turned around to work again on his project. A few minutes have passed and everything was quiet. Until snap was heard. Donnie turned around and saw nothing but leaves flying in the wind. He turned around.

"You're just hearing things Donatello...It's nothing. Probably Raph and Casey playing a prank on me too..." He quietly said to himself as he worked again to get his mind off the paranoia. This time the snapping slowly got louder.

**Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!**

A shadow was right outside the window. A red hand slammed into the window making the genius fall out of his seat frightened. The handprint slowly slid down and a thud was heard. He scrambled to his feet and went out back.

Donnie scrambled to his feet and went out back to the barn house. He heard the soft moans of a person. He turned over the person and saw it was Mikey. He was covered in gashes on his plastron and three violent bite marks that looked infected. Donnie shook the knocked out turtle. "Mikey! Mikey! Wake up!" He placed his head on his chest looking for a heart beat. He heard a heartbeat, and felt his chest moving. "Mikey! Mikey come on say something!" Donnie got his answer when he heard Mike coughing and blood was dripping from his mouth. He used all his strength to pick up his baby brother and guide his limp form into the house.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid. How long have we been out here?" Casey asked. Raph looked on his phone. "Nearly an hour."<p>

"Maybe we did go a bit overboard with Mikey." He admitted. "Yeah..."

"But you have to admit that was hilarious...!" The duo burst out laughing loudly. Raph's phone began to ring and he answered it as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Hello?"

"Ok We're on the way back." He hung up. "They found Mikey but he's in rough shape. We gotta hurry back."

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Shut up Casey!"

* * *

><p>Everyone made it back and saw Donnie stitching up Mikey's injury.<p>

"Hey Mike. How ya doing?" Raph asked placing a hand behind his head. "I've been better."

"Well glad to see you're alright. Now if you excuse us..." Casey tried to back away slowly grabbing Raph in the process but, April grabbed Casey by his ear and Raph by his bandana. "Apologize **now**!"

"Ok ok!" They said. "Sorry for running you off Mikey." Raph said.

"But still was funny." Raph elbowed Casey in the stomach. "Sorry Mike."

"I can forgive you. Besides you've done worse...Way worse...This is probably number 4 on the top 5 list."

"What the heck did this to you?" Leo asked. "I don't know but it was this huge weird dog thing. I couldn't see anything."

"A dog? Must have been a stray." April said. "That must have been one heck of a stray to do something like this to my arm. Ow!" He cringed.

"Sorry."Donnie looked at the bite marks and saw the size of them. "These look more like the marks of a wolf. April can you hand me that gauze?"

"A wolf? The last I can remember, we've never had a wolf problem here." April said passing the roll to Donnie. "Well, you better believe it. I've heard on the news about wolfs coming around and biting anybody in this area. They just said last week a local scouting group went missing after an attack." Leo added.

"Chill bro. It's probably nothing." Raph crossed his arms. "Or could it...?" Casey said adding dramatic effect. "What are you talking about now Casey?" Raph said. "You may say that now but soon, Mikey will slowly grow savage and his hunger for blood and meat will grow soon enough he's growing hair in places where they shouldn't go, howling at the moon, razor sharp teeth will grow out, and slowly he'll totally and completely...turn into...a WEREWOLF!" Mikey shouted as Casey roared and lightning outside boomed.

**"CASEY!"** The group shouted. "What? It could be true..."

"Don't listen to him Mikey. Your wounds will heal in a few weeks." Donnie tied the gauze around his arm.

"By the way..." He went in the kitchen and go tice cream kitty. "You dropped her when you ran into the woods."

"Aww...Ice cream kitty. I'm so sorry." He reached for the cat only for it to sniff him and yowl at her master. "What's wrong kitty. I said I was sorry." Mikey grabbed the cat and tried to pet it but she started to claw at his hands and face.

"Ahhh! Ow! Ow! Bad kitty!" He yelled dropping the pet to the floor causing her to hiss. April scooped her up and placed her back in the fridge. "Wonder what's her problem." Mikey held his face which was covered in ice cream markings. "At least I clipped her waffle cone nails today." Donnie wiped his face with a rag.

"Thanks D." His fist bumped his brother. "Well, I'm done for the night." Mikey yawned. "Yeah. We should call it a night." April said walking to her room. "Night guys."

"Night April." Leo said. "We should get to sleep too. It's been a long day." The boys said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms. All was peaceful in the house except for small whimpering coming from Mikey's room. The youngest was tossing and turning in his bed. He was gaining a slight fever and was sweating. He was mumbling random words in his sleep. He panted and groaned.

He woke up startled. He panted and held a hand over his heart. "It was just a dream." He saw the clock. "Aww man. It's already morning!" He quickly got out of bed and went downstairs and saw everyone outside training. He walked out. "Hey Mikey." Donnie said training with Casey. "Hey. Sorry for sleeping in late." He said.

"It's alright. I saw you were-hiya! Running a slight fever so I decided to let you have an easy day until you're better." Leo said dodging a blow from Raph.

"Thanks guys. I guess..." He decided to go into the house again. His stomach growled and he wondered what to eat. He opened the freezer to see ice cream kitty grooming her paw. "Hey kitty." The cat hissed at him. "What was your deal last night? You attacked me. I thought we were friends." He tried to pet her but she scratched his finger but harder and left a small cut on his finger. He saw his finger and let out a small animalistic growl causing the cat to retract in fear.

Mikey slammed the fridge closed. He shook his head. "What the shell was that all about?"


	3. Faded

Mikey was watching another episode of his usual show with everyone else excluding Donnie and Casey who were working in the lab. The show was interrupted by a news flash.

"Aww. It was getting to the best part!" Mikey cried. "Quiet Mikey. Raph turn it up." Leo said. Raph adjusted the volume.

"Channel 6 is following breaking news. Another wolf attack has been reported. Hood evening I'm Jane Orosko. Police have responded to a 911 call about a animal attack around 10pm last night. Channel 6 news have gotten a hold of the frantic 911 call.

**"911 are you in need of police, fire, or medical?"**

**"Help! HELP!"**

**"Ma'am. Are you alright?"**

**"Help! He's bleeding"**

**"Who's bleeding?"**

**"My boyfriend. He's been attacked by a wolf!" the sound turned to static for a few seconds.**

**"Ma'am I need you to listen to me..."**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"Ma'am? Hello? Ma'am can you hear me?"**

"Just scary. Police said that the two were on a romantic camping trip and took a hike in the woods. They encountered the wolf walking up to the couple. The boyfriend tried to scare it off but it instead attacked."

Mikey kept hearing the news story.

"The girlfriend tried to get the wolf away and was bitten herself. The two are in stable but critical condition. Police are advising that all residence and campers avoid going outside after dark, keep all food stored away, and what ever you do, do NOT approach the creature. They can be aggressive when approached. The victums describe the animal much like this creature from last week's attack." the tv showed a blurry photo of a black wolf with glowing yellow eyes.

Mikey gulped as he saw the photo. He remembered the attack vividly. The pain and sting of the bite marks, the sound of the growles and barks, and those eyes. Those glowing eyes. He was still in shock. "This is getting out of hand."

"Yeah but, what can we do. Wolfs are probably migrating to this area. We can't really do anything but let animal control try to deal with it." Raph said.

Mikey felt his head spin. "You alright Mike?" Mikey came back to reality. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little light headed."

"Try to eat something. Donnie says you need to keep your strength up." April said. "No thanks I'm good. I...I'm gonna go to bed." Mikey got up and went up stairs. Mikey sat in his bed looking at the sky through the window. The night sure is nice. Mikey got in bed and started to rest. Hours later he tossed and turned in bed again. He heaved and panted heavily. His eyes snapped open as he sat up. He panted.

"Another weird dream?" He heard his stomach growl loudly. "Ugh. Mikey hungry..." He said in a zombie like voice going downstairs. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Cola, juice, grapes..." He saw a stack of steaks in the fridge that April just bought yesterday.

He saw himself drooling. He licked his lips. "Maybe just a small taste..."

Grabbed a cold bloody steak and took a bite. He let the chewed meat slither down his throat. His eyes changed from baby blue to yellow as he continued to violently tear into the rest of the red meat including the meat sitting in the fridge. He swallowed the last bite and he saw a pool of cold meat blood splattered on the floor and parts of the fridge.

He panted and started to lick his hands clean. For some reason he had the greatest energy. He felt like running. He opened the back door and stepped out, taking in the smell of nature. He smelt...flowers, pine, he even smelt what was cooking a few miles away...Mmmm. He smelt...barbecue ribs...He heard his stomach rumble again. He took off in the direction of the smell.

* * *

><p>Mikey woke up in the middle of a field. He saw the sun above him and he got up groaning. "Ugh my head..." He sighed. "What happened last night?" He felt something wet on his face and wiped and he noticed sauce on his arm. He sniffed. "Barbecue sauce?" He looked both ways then took a taste. Yum.<p>

He made it back rubbing his head confused. He walked in seeing April trying to clean the floor. "There you are Mikey. Did you know what did this?" She said pointing to the mess that was in the fridge. His eyes widened. "Uh...no...I want to know that myself."

"You've been acting weird since you got bit. Are you alright?" She walked up and touched his wound. It stung and he growled. "I'm fine. It's nothing." He walked past her leaving her confused and a bit annoyed since she had to clean up the mess.

Mikey walked around until he saw Raph just flipping through channels. Maybe a little training could take his mind off earlier. He snuck up behind Raph. **"HEY RAPH!"**

He screamed making Raph do the same. He growled at his smiling brother. "What do you want Mikey?!"

"Wanna train for a few?" Raph raised an eye brow. "You? Wanna train?" He said questionable. "Yeah. I want to finally kick your butt again."

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" He asked. He accidentky touched his wound. He did a small cry out and growled at him. "Just com' on!" He yanked Raph by the arm surprisingly easy. That was a first usually it's the other way around. But he's dragging him by his bandana...kicking and screaming.

The two made it out seeing it was just them. They both readied their stance. Raph made the first move. He did a high kick towards his brother. Mikey dodged the attack and countered it with a punch which was avoided as well. Mikey suddenly got better. Usually he was slower and a little clumsy. What changed? Raph figured out that he was probably gonna loose.

Raph had an idea. He flipped over Mikey and yanked his mask around covering his eyes. Mike struggled to see and tried to fix his mask but something weird happened. He could tell where Raph was. But he couldn't see. He could hear where he is and he could smell him too. Ugh...Splinter was right...Raph does need a bath. He could hear is footsteps quickly moving close to him. He was to his left. Raph was above Mikey with his foot ready to make an impact to Mikey's back. Mikey turned and grabbed his brothers leg in shock. Mikey's palm slammed into Raph's stomach and he was thrown back with great force. He was thrown into the side of the coop, sitting in the drinking trough when along came a chicken landed on his head.

"That was great! Can we do it again?" He asked feeling really excited. Raph got up and popped his sore limbs. "Ugh when did you get so strong?" He swattend the chicken off of him.

"I don't know I just feel so pumped up! Like I could take on hordes of 6ft foot ninjas!" He said excitedly. "Yeah. Well while you trudged your butt back to Ney York looking for some, I'm gonna go pop my arm back in place." He said holding his arm and walking in. "Your loss!" Mikey called. Donnie walked out from the barn. "Uh...did you just beat Raph in training?" He asked. "Yep. It was amazing! I got the weirdest rush and it feels great! I bet I can run laps around the house 50 times!" He said. "Mikey are you sure you're alright? You've been acting a bit..."

"Weird? Crazy? Nope. I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking that?!" He said growling a bit. "We're just worried that-" Mikey slapped a hand over Donnie's mouth. "Shhh..."

"You hear that?" Donnie listened closely. "I don't ear nut- Get your hand off my mouth!" Donnie smacked Mikey's hand away. He stalked his way around the woods. "What are you looking for?"

Mikey's instict kicked in. His eyes changed yellow and he growled running on all fours. He heard the sound again and he kept running. There it was. It was his prey. A deer taking a drink from the river. He creeped behind a tree and stalked his prey. He saw his chance and striked.


	4. Changed

**_I fixed some errors._**

* * *

><p>Mikey stayed out all day preying on animals gaining as much meat as he could muster. He finished with his third deer that was hunted for the day along with a few small rabbits as appetizers. He burped loudly finishing with his meal.<p>

"Who knew deer was so delicious?" He cheered to himself wiping his mouth. His eyes changed from yellow back to blue. He shook his head. "Ugh. Head rush." He saw the mess with all the piece of the deer scattered around him. He held his mouth closed as he kept looking at the remains of the animals.

He got up and slowly backed away from it. He stepped on something warm and wet. He looked at his foot and saw a hazelnut bunny trying so hard to move away from him with half of the body mauled into bits as it slowly died. Mikey wanted to vomit but instead he ran back to the farm house.

* * *

><p>Mikey ran inside and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and started scrbbing his mouth of the taste of flesh and blood. He gargled and spit into the sink. He saw the pink sky change to black. He started sweating. He panted and started gasping for air. He grabbed his head and started groaning.<p>

He shook his head as he felt the sheering pain rushing into his system. He gripped the sink and saw his eyes turn yellow. He shouted in pain and his body snapped and popped. His fingers started jetting out jagged, black nails. He saw this and black hair started forming around his wrists towards the mid length of his arms and the same for his legs ending at his knees. His teeth sharpened and two fangs could be visibly seen. And the final piece black furry ears grew out the top of his head. He howled as the pain subsided and the instincts kicked in.

The rest was outside just enjoying some nature. They haven't seen Mikey for the rest of the day.

"Has anyone seen Mikey?" April asked snacking on an apple. The boys all shook their head. "The last time I saw him was when he was training with me..." Raph said. "Yeah. He kicked your shell. Which is usually surprising since he would rather watch tv. He had a LOT more energy than before. He just took off in the woods hearing something." Donnie added. "I rarely ever see him." Leo said. They heard something coming from inside. "That might be him, probably looking for a snack." Leo walked inside. He saw a shadow chomping away on the food in the fridge.

"Mikey. Come outside. We're planning on watching the stars. Maybe you can spot the weird stuff in the sky like you always do." He said. He didn't turn around. "Mikey? Hello?" He walked up to his brother only to hear a growl. "Mikey? A-are you alright?" He placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. Only hearing nothing but growling. It sounded like an angry dog.

He turned and yellow eyes glowed through the dark kitchen. "Uh. Mike? Bro? Are you-?" He was cut off as Mikey pounced to Leo. Leo ducked and he landed behind him growling with saliva dripping from his mouth. "Mikey this isn't funny stop!" Mikey pounced again but Leo flipped on his back and used his feet to push again his brothers stomach making him fly behind and land on his back. He got up shook his head and aimed for his brother. He pounced only for Leo to grab his tail and throw him through the back door. The creature crashed into the ground, startling the rest. "What is that?!" April shouted. "It's Mikey!"

Mikey pounced and aimed for Raph. Raph held him back as he tried to chomp on his brother. He was knocked back by Casey slamming a large branch into his side. He whined but growled. His eyes glowed but he heard a howl in the distance. His ears twitched and he ran after the sound. "Mikey wait!" Donnie said.

"What was his problem?" Raph got up. "I don't know but we need to follow him. The group ran off into the woods.

!ikey wasn't far but a good distance away. He responded to the howl by doing the same. He kept running only to be tackled by a shadow. It growled into his face and had drool dripping from its chompers. Mikey knocked the animal off and grabbed its tail throwing it. The creature got up and ran towards him again only for Mikey to hve the upper hand and tackle it to the ground pinning it. He growled into its face.

"Heh. Not bad kid..." He heard. "You can talk?" He got up. "Yeah I can. It's just better to keep your appearances up." The creature circled him. He was a teenager but with dark brown hair. He was shirtless with hair on his shoulders, ears on his head, and a tail swaying in the wind. His intimidating glowing green eyes following him. "You're not like the many people I've bitten around here. You probably the special one I sniffed out." He said. Mikey gasped. "Wait you bit me?!"

He tapped his chin. "Maybe I did but...maybe I didn't...HehHehheh." He chuckled. "You're the one who turned me into this!"

"Before you jump to conclusions, yes I did bite you but I had a reason. New blood equals new members of our pack. And you never sneak up on a wolf during its meal."

"What are you talking about?" Mikey demanded. "I sometimes see you and your brothers out near by. I sometimes hear them call you stupid, dumb, annoying, maybe patheticly weak every so often." Mikey looked at the ground and then to him. "I've actually been helping some get away from all that. "Come on dude, you could join us, become a wolf. And you might want to choose quickly I hear someone coming near."

"Mikey! Mikey!" He heard.

Mikey thought about it. "Show me where your pack is." The wolf flashed a toothy grin. "Right this way." He ran on all fours. Mikey looked back and followed on all fours also.


	5. Dark past, dark future

_**Long ass wait! Sorry for the long hiatus. I got a lot of projects coming up and a lot of school in the way.**_

* * *

><p>Mikey followed the wolf and saw that they were in a clear area near by the creak leading to the lake. "Ok I followed you now where are these so called other pack?"<p>

"Oy! Ya made it back alive!" He heard he looked up and saw a black wolf with a white bang, lounging on a tree branch. "And I see you brought a recruit." Her English accent was thick.

"A newbie equals fresh meat." Said one girl in grey. "And a new friend to play with!" A white one said with a black bang.

"This is my pack. Guys come introduce yourselfs." They all jumped down in front of Mikey. "Wait where's-?" Mikey was tackled by a light brown wolf, growling in his face. His claw was raised before he was knocked off by the leader. "Bad Shane!" He said.

"Ugh...Who are you?" Mikey said standing up. The creatures were in the shadows.

"I'm obviously Shane." The brown one said with glowing red eyes.

"I'm Tamera." The grey one said with her thick accent.

"I'm Kelly..." The black one with the white bang said.

"I'm Shelly..." The white one with a black bang said.

"We're twins..." They both said.

"And what about you?" Mikey said looking at the leader. "How rude of me. I'm Nico." He said.

"He's not like us Nico." Tamera said as her and the others circled like, looking him over. "He's more turtle than actual wolf." Shane said. "But he does look strong..." Kelly said. "But he does look cute." Shelly said.

"Everyone this is Mikey. He was that thing I told you about that I bit a while ago." Nico said. "Oh so you're special..." Shane said.

"But are you fast...?"

"Are you skilled?"

"And are you a predator?"

"To answer your questions he is." Nico said. "He was able to take me down when I found him."

"You? The powerful Nico?" Kelly said. "That's a laugh."

"Wanna see?" Nico was first to attack Mikey but he was fast on his feet. He flipped Nico onto his back and tackled him.

"Wow. Ya quick kid." Tamera said impressed. "Huh. He's just another poser." Shane said. "Said the kid who's arms are crossed like an emo anime character." Shelly said.

"Can we keep him? Please?!" Kelly said holding Mikey's arm.

"If he wants to." Nico said getting up. "He's just like us. Neglected, ridiculed, abused, and rejected." The others had their heads down.

"That's not me. My brothers like me." Mikey said. "I bet they do. I've heard them complain about you. I one time even heard them call you a weak, spineless doofus."

"That's not them." Mikey said with his head down.

"Believe it kid. We've all been there." Tamera said. "Do you know what's it like to have your parents ignore you? I've been alone nearly my whole life. My so called loving mother and father did nothing but work and leave me alone. The moment I get to actually see them they either say "Not now Tamera. I'm busy." or "We can talk later Tamera." Where were they when I got robbed and attacked? Where were they when I was left in the woods to die like some animal?

"At least your parents didn't treat you like an alien. They expect us to be the perfect daughters. They wanted to replace my sister after her death. Do you know what's it like to be compared to someone who's gone." Kelly said.

"Do you know what it's like to have your voice ignored and altered to where it just sound like disoriented music to them?" Shelly said.

"Do you know what it's like when you feel like everything is your fault. It was either we didn't do it right or we weren't suppose to do what we wanted. They wanted us to be perfect." Kelly said. "Just saying that word makes me want to tear them to shreds."

"Heh." Shane chuckled. "What's funny?"

"You both are complaining about your parents. I feared my parents. My dad was a disgusting drunk who did nothing but beat me and my mom. And my mom was nothing but a drugged crazed mess. I didn't know if I would survive or not. Surprised I'm not dead yet."

"What's your story Nico?" Mikey asked.

"I'm the lone wolf. I was stuck living with my high class parents. I was ignored, I was destined to be perfect in every way, and I couldn't take it anymore. So I left."

"Very sad Nico. Sad indeed." Tamera said rolling her eyes. "You all decided to leave your families?" Mikey asked. "Yep. And being a wolf is the life." Nico said putting his paws behind his ears. "There's nothing to stop you in your path." Shane sniffed the air.

"Think again."

"Mikey! Mikey where are you?!" They all heard. "If you want to be one of us...Fight them!" Mikey looked at the ground for a moment. "I'm in."


End file.
